Neuroendocrine techinques will be used as an approach to studying altered brain function in psychiatric disorders, and as a way of determining the effect of psychotropic drugs on the brain. Neuroendocrine function will be evaluated in normal subjects, patients suffering affective and schizophrenic disorders, hyperkinetic children, acutely bereaved subjects, patients with hypercalcemia, and monkeys. Hormones under investigation are cortisol, HGH, prolactin, TSH, and LH. Monoamine metabolism will be assessed in selected cases by measurement of urinary MHPG and spinal fluid 5HIAA, and these biochemical data will be correlated with endocrine findings. Hormonal effects of various neuroleptic and stimulant drugs will also be analyzed.